Life is Never Easy
by happy-smiles everyday
Summary: Who said life was easy? Mikan Sakura always wonder about that. Well...her life was never easy. She comes from a rich family but her parents don't care about her. She wants people to see her as a normal person, not a rich spoil brat! This is her life, and it is never easy
1. Introductions

I do not own Gakuen Alice…

Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. AKA: Mikan Yukihira. That's right. Yukihira, my family owns the number one company in Japan. The Yukihira Company…But I don't want anyone to know this secret…I don't want people to be my friend just because of the money or power my family holds…do you get it? They only talk to me because my family is RICH. Of course, most people think that when your family is rich that make YOU rich. But the truth is it doesn't. My family may be rich but doesn't make me rich; I don't make the money, and therefore I don't own the money…you may be wondering why thinking all this. Me born in a rich family, thinking nonsense about me not being rich and all that but the TRUTH is I, myself am not rich. I will inherit the family company when my family knows when the time is right. Then I can call myself rich, but right now I'm just a 2rd grader who goes to this prestigious school for future successors. But I'm not Mikan Yukihira at school; I'm Mikan Sakura, a poor girl going to a prestigious school on scholarships. The only people who know my secret are: Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda (Permy. That's what we call her), Nonoko Ogasawara, and Anna Umenomiya. They are my best friends since kindergarten. That means their families are rich. My family at school who knows mu secret: Kazumi Yukihira: my uncle, as well as the high school principal, and Tsubasa Andō: my cousin from my mother's side. And now may I present you my story.

**This is just the intro…and this is my first fanfic…so please be kind…**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…

**Grad Lobby:**

"Welcome home, Mikan sama." said thirty maids in unison.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" I asked one of the maids.

"They're having tea with business guests in the business room on the second floor." One of them replied.

"Oh. Okay, thank you." I said sounding really disappointed.

"Where are you going Mikan?" asked Mai who is the best maid I've had so far.

"I'm going to my room." I replied

"Poor Mikan sama…"

"I know, she looks so lonely"

"I just hope that Mr. and Mrs. Yukihira could spend more time with her"

'Poor Mikan' thought Mai

**Mikan's Room:**

*_Knocking_*

"Who is it" I asked sounding tired.

"Mikan it's me"

"Mai!"

"You have a guest"

"You're in a good mood." Someone said a really familiar monotone voice.

"Hotaru!" I said. Instantly my mood became happy and cheerful.

"Hey! Mikan!" said two different but in unison voices.

"Anna! Nonoko!" I said again in surprise.

"Where's Permy?" I asked.

"She's with her brother" answered Anna.

We talked, played and do all the things that a 2nd grader would do.

Time sure fly when you're having fun, before we know it was 5:45pm already.

"We have to go, Mikan." Anna said, she sounded disappointed.

"Yeah Mikan. We'll come back tomorrow" Said Hotaru.

"Okay. See you tomorrow at school." I said.

And with that they left me all alone.

**Dining Room:**

"Mama! Mama! Guess what! I got perfect on my math test" I said while smiling.

"Mikan! Be quiet!" my mother snapped.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Didn't I tell you be quiet! If you don't know what that means, it means don't make a sound!" my mother yelled at me.

I kept quiet while my mother looked at me in shame.

Then my mother talked to my father about the business. That's all they cared about, the business.


	3. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 2…

**Alice Academy School…**

"Good morning guys." I said in my usual happy voice.

"Good morning Mikan." All of my friends said in unison.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mikan Sakura. The poor girl." Luna Koizumi said.

"Shut up Luna." Permy growled. Permy and Luna are not only enemies in school, but also in company as well. With Permy's family's make up company rank first in Japan and Luna's family in second, they became rivals.

"I just don't get why all of you are hanging out with a poor person." Luna said "I mean you guys should hang out with people who are in your social class. Like me!"

"Don't think to highly of yourself Luna" Hissed Hotaru.

"Haven't you heard of the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' Luna. That also means don't judge a person by their looks, Luna" Permy said calmly.

With that Luna was left speechless, but recovered fast and left with her nose high in the air.

"Thanks guys" I said gratefully.

"That's what friends are for Mikan." Anna said while the others nod their head in agreement.

"Ah~ Natsume~"

"NATSUME SAMA~"

"RUKA SAMA!"

"Ruka sama~"

"Guess who's at school?" My friends said sounding bored

"We better head to class. Otherwise we'll be late" I said while they nod their head in agreement.

'I'm glad I have my friends and that we're in the same class' I thought

**Classroom:**

"Yuu"

"Here."

"Kokoroyomi?"

"Sup, Narumi. But please, Koko for short."

"Kits-"

"Hello"

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Narumi shrieked.

"Natsume?"

Suddenly screaming was heard "KYAAAAAA~"

"I'll take it that he's here." Said Koko

"Ruka"

"So cute Ruka~"

"Here as well"

"Ho-"

"Here" Hotaru replied.

"So are we!" My friends and I yelled in unison and gasping for air.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

**Classroom:**

"Well since everyone's here, we'll start the lesson." Narumi said in a really GIRLY voice.

*_lesson*_

"That's all for today. If you have any questions you are welcome to ask." Narumi said.

With that class was dismissed.

"Mikan, may I please have a word with you?" Narumi asked in a really gentle voice.

I stayed while her friends stayed outside to wait for her.

"Mikan, I am aware of your family situation. But I'm really curious to know, how do you know so much about business?"

"Well maybe because she always spends her free time in the company waiting for her parents." A familiar voice said.

"Uncle" I gasped in surprise.

"Hello, Mikan"

"Principal Yukihira!" Narumi said also in surprise.

"Did Mikan just call you 'uncle' principal?" Narumi asked sounded really shocked and surprised.

The principle just nodded and Narumi zoned out letting the news sink in.

"That means she's your NEICE!" this time Narumi shrieked.

All the principal did was nod.

"Wait! Your last name is Yukihira…and Mikan's last name is Sakura…" Narumi's trailing off.

"She uses a fake last name, not wanting people to know that she is a Yukihira." My uncle replied

Narumi stood there in shock, gaping like a fish.

"That also means she is the heiress to the Yukihira Company. So of course she would know more about business then the other students in the class." My uncle replied again.

"...that explains why she would get the bonus questions right, besides Hotaru and Natsume that is…" Narumi gasped still in shock.

"Narumi sensei, I would like you to keep this a secret. Of course Mikan's friend already knows this secret, but still I would like this to be kept a secret." My uncle said coolly.

"Mikan, your parents are on a business trip in France, so nobody will be at home." My uncle replied with such gentleness in his voice.

"Oh. Okay. Can I invite my friends to a sleepover tonight then uncle?" I asked, but I can't hide the disappointment and sadness in my voice.

"Sure." Her uncle replied with a small smile.

"I'll go tell them right now! They're waiting outside!" I left telling my friends about the sleepover party.

"Well, I better get her home then. Good bye Narumi." With that the principal left, leaving a stunned Narumi with his jaw wide open.


	5. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 4…

**Hallway:**

"Hey guys!" I yelled sounded really excited.

"What took you so long?!" Permy Shrieked

"My uncle told Narumi my secret." I replied

"HE WHAT!?" her friends shouted in unison, their face in shock.

"And you're okay with it?" asked Nonoko.

"My uncle said it's okay to trust Narumi." I replied quietly.

"Hey are you guys free tonight?" I eagerly asked.

Her friend thought for a moment and nodded their heads. "Why?" asked Anna.

"Sleepover at my place tonight!" I shouted with joy. It's been a month since my friends stayed over at my house.

"Really? OKAY WE'RE IN!" My friends yelled in unison while nodding their head like crazy.

"But I have get home first." Anna said.

"And I have to go to the company to do some science experiments for the project my family is doing for U.S.A." replied Nonoko.

"Me too. I have to head back too. I'm introducing new make-up colors for the next fall season." Permy replied.

"I have nothing to do so I'll stay with Mikan" Hotaru replied looking at me.

"Sure. Then let's meet at my place at 5:30pm. We can have dinner at my place." I replied.

"It's a deal! See you at 5:30pm." with that, we went our separate ways.

**Yukihira mansion: 5:30pm**

*_ding dong_*

Mia opened the door. "Good to see you guys here."

"Of course" Permy replied "We won't miss a single sleepover party unless it's an emergency."

"Mikan! Your friends are here!" Mia shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled. "Hey guys you're just in time for dinner!"

**Dining room:**

The five girls ate their dinner really fast. "We're done!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you guys are." My uncle chuckled. "It wouldn't hurt to slow down a little you know."

"We know…it's just that we have lots of girl stuff to do" Permy replied

"Oh?" My uncle questioned. "Like what kind stuff?"

I giggled "That's our secret uncle!"

With that we five little girls ran off, leaving my uncle behind enjoying the dinner with the maids.


	6. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Chapter 5…

**Mikan's room:**

"Hey! No fair Anna!" Nonoko whined.

"Sorry! All love and war Nonoko!" Anna said with a really serious voice.

We just stared…3…2…1…we burst out laughing and giggling.

Our voices were heard all over the house.

"Glad to hear Mikan's laughs." My uncle sighed in relief.

'Wow they're loud. But glad Mikan's finally laughing' Mia thought. 'Ever since madam yelled at her, she didn't smile since'

"So Mikan, when are you going to say hi to Natsume?" Nonoko asked with amusement in her voice.

"We all know you have a crush on him" replied Permy. "We saw how he helped you out when he first transferred here."

"That was when he doesn't I was 'poor'." I replied with a small but sad smile. "When he found out, he just avoided me."

"But he didn't make fun of you though." Anna said gently.

"I know." my voice whispered." He did something worst."

_Flashback…_

_People surrounded me and start bullying me and hitting me._

"_Poor girl aren't you ashamed."_

"_I can't believe a poor person like __**YOU is **__in our school and has the same classes as us!"_

"_Stop please!" I cried._

_A young boy starred at the Alice Academy gate from afar. 'Uh I can't believe it. I have to go to this stupid school. At least Ruka and my sister are students here in this school' he then realized that some people are blocking his way. "Move aside. You're blocking my way." His voice sounding cold and annoyed._

_The group of boys stopped hitting me and starred at him._

"_What? Do you know who you're talking to right now?" a boy asked sounding shocked._

"_Do __**YOU**__ know who you're __**talking**__ to right now?" The cold voice smirked._

"_Oh? Someone's thinking to highly of themselves." The boy taunted._

"_Look who's talking" the cold voice smirked._

_I looked up and found a boy around my age with messy hair, but can't tell what color since the sun was blinding my eyes._

"_In case you don't know who I am, I'll introduce myself. My family owns the third biggest entertainment in Japan." The boy answered._

"_You're John McRay?" the cold voice questioned._

"_Of course" John proudly said. "What's yours?"_

"_Natsume" the cold voice spoke._

_I continued to stare while still crouching down _

"_Natsume?" John asked in amusement. "Are you ashamed to say your full name just because you know mine."_

"_No, but __**YOU'LL **__be ashamed when I say my full name." Natsume smirked._

"_Oh yeah?" John snapped _

"_Of course, now you better move 'cause I'm getting PISSED" Natsume replied _

"_ohhh, I'm so scared" John taunted._

_Natsume glared "you should" _

_Frighted by his glare, John left with his group following._

_I continued to stare. I then stood up and found myself face to face with Natsume._

_I stared into his deep, beautiful crimson eyes. 'Crimson eyes...…messy raven hair…handsome face structure…straight nose…small lips…perfect…he's BEYOND perfect…'_

"_Move you're blocking the way as well." Natsume said._

"_S-sorry." I stuttered, can't stop my blush. "Than-"_

"_MIKAN!" Anna yelled._

"_Are you okay?" Nonoko worriedly asked._

"_Stupid! Why didn't you tell-" _

"_PERMY!" Hotaru interrupted._

"_Yeah…I'm good" I stated. "Um…thank you…" _

_Natsume glared and asked "For what?" _

"_For he-"I started but was interrupted. _

"_Shut up! I don't want to know!" with that Natsume left._

_Classroom…_

"_We have a new student who transferred from England." Jinno sensei said. "Please introduce yourself."_

_I looked up and was surprise, there he was, Natsume._

_Natsume scanned the room and found the John, the girl from who he told to shut up. He smirked and said" Natsume Hyuuga, heir of the Hyuuga Company."_

_My eyes widen with shock 'He's Natsume Hyuuga? Mom and his mom are best friends.'_

_When he finished, the class was quiet. Natsume looked at John and smirked. _

'_Natsume Hyuuga…he's Natsume Hyuuga…' that's all John can think of. He, John McRay just made NATSUME HYUUGA pissed._

"_Natsume Hyuuga?" some whispers can be heard._

"_His family company ranked number one with the Yukihira Company" more whispers whispered._

"_Really?" more whispered._

"_The Hyuugas and the Yukihiras are close friends too."_

"_No-"Before the person can finish the sentence she was interrupted by Jinno sensei._

"_You can sit next to Mikan Sakura, the girl sitting next to Hotaru Imai." Jinno sensei pointed at Hotaru and I._

_I was surprised and was about to raise my hand when some shrieked._

"_WHAT! SOMEONE RICH LIKE HIM SITTING NEXT A POOR GIRL?" Luna screamed."I MEAN I ALREADY FEEL SORRY FOR HOTARU! HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS SENSEI?"_

"_Then do you recommend a better seat for him, Miss Luna Koizumi?" Jinno asked._

"_Of course. Me, he can sit next to me." Luna winked at Natsume._

"_I don't see why not. Ok, Hyuuga sit next to Luna."_

_I can feel my heart sadden. Even though I'm in second grade, I already know what that feeling was: disappointment. It was the feeling of disappointment._

"_You can thank me by treating me lunch Natsume kun. By the way I'm Luna Koizumi, heiress to the Koizumi Company. If you're wondering, my family company is ranked number five tied with Kokoroyomi and Kitsuneme's family company." Luna smile sweetly. _

_Break time…_

_I was walking to my uncle's office._

_*bumps in to someone*_

"_Watch where you're going poor girl!" Luna shrieked._

_I looked up and found Luna, her arm wrapped around Natsume's arm._

_Natsume just glared at me and said "Just leave Luna; she's not worth our time."_

"_That is so true!" Luna giggled "Come on let's get going Natsume kun~"_

_They left leaving me behind shocked. Little did he know, those words hurt me like when my parents yell at me._

_End of Flashback…_

My beautiful chocolate brown eyes filled with tears, but quickly wiped them away. But I also know something else…I like Natsume Hyuuga. I liked him the moment I saw him. But I know Natsume won't like me back…because I'm 'Mikan Sakura' a poor girl. He won't like me because I know he's too good for me. But it's too late now; I fell in love with him on the first day of second grade. Six months, I liked Natsume for six months.

"It's getting late girls" a sudden voice interrupted.

"Mia!" I yelled in surprise.

"What time is it now?" Permy asked.

"Almost 7:30pm" Hotaru answered.

"This late already?" Permy asked.

"Yup. And I think none of you are clean for bed." Mia replied.

Mia rushed us to my bathroom did what we needed to do: bubble bath, brush pur teeth. Within two hours we came out all clean in our cute and stuffed animals.

We thanked Mia and Mia left.

"_Knocking"_

"It's time for bed Mikan." My uncle said.

"We know principal." Nonoko replied with a smile.

"Good night girls" My uncle said with a smile

"Good night uncle/principal." We said in unison.

With that my uncle turned the lights off and left…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…

**Morning- Yukihira mansion:**

Early in the morning everyone was busy because of the early arrivals of Madam and Sir.

Mia turned around in the kitchen and found the 5 little girls in with bed heads their pajamas "Morning girls."

Still half a sleep Permy asked "What's the hurry?"

"Yeah why is everyone so busy all of a sudden" Anna asked with high curiosity.

"Madam and Sir are arriving early apparently…" Mia sentence faded with a worry look in her eyes and the girls' eyes widen except for Hotaru.

My voice full with curiosity asked "What time will they be arriving?"

"In about 2 hours" This time it was my uncle who answered my question.

"We better get ready then." Nonoko said. My friends and I rushed to my room to get ready.

_2 hours later…_

**Yukihira mansion:**

"Welcome Home Madam, Sir" All the maids and butlers said in unison.

"How did the business go" My Uncle asked.

"Went well, Kazumi" Izumi said while giving him brother a hug.

"Welcome home mama, papa" I greeted them with big, bright smile. I was happy that they are back.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Yukihira" My friends greeted.

"Oh, hello girls" Yuka said with fake happiness. She never really liked my friends, not because of their social status. I mean Hotaru's famliy company is ranked second in Japan, and first in the technology industry. Anna and Nonoko's family company are tied at third in Japan, while Permy's family company is ranked fourth with Ruka Nogi's family Company.

"We should get going Mikan." Nonoko said but can't hide the terror in her voice.

MY uncle went with my friends. After they left, mama screamed "That's how you behaved after we left! You didn't ask for our permission to have a sleepover! You are a disappointment. I wonder why I even bother to raise you!"

The maids tried to explain but mama just ignored them. Some of them tried to look for my uncle.

I tried to protest "I try and call you but you ign-"

"You dare to talk back to your mother?!" My father yelled in shocked and was enraged.

"NO! I'm no-"

The maids found Kazumi with the girls and told him what happened, my uncle and the girls rushed in and their eyes widen in horror.

_***SLAP***_

The maids looked in horror. Mrs. Yukihira had just slapped her daughter in front of everyone's eyes. No one has thought that the once kind hearted Yuka Yukihira had just slapped her very own daughter. I looked up, my right cheek swelled with mama's hand mark on. I opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted rudely by my father" You still dare to talk back!?"

"I'm not tr-"

_***SLAP***_

"Do you know how annoying your voice is? Every time you talk, I want to slap you. And I'm glad I slapped you, you annoying pest!" Yuka screamed at me who am now in shock.

I looked up again, with my right and left cheek swelling. My friends looked at mama with shock.

"I'm not done yet! When I heard I was pregnant, I was happy, but when I found out that it was a girl, I was disappointed. Do you know why? Because I want it to be a boy, girls can't succeed the family company. It was your father who begged me to not abort you!"

I looked at my dad, but he just looked away but I heard him mumble "I regretted though."

I spoke quietly, my voice cracking "You never loved me? Not even once? Did you even care about me?"

Mama starred at me and laughed "Of course I cared for you, but only until I heard rumors about me, I was furious. I wondered why I even bother caring for you when you can't even succeed the family company. To tell you the truth, your father and I adopted a son in France, his name is Yoichi. I hope you understand what that means. If you don't I'll explain, that means you won't succeed the family company, Yoichi will. And just to let you know until you graduate from elementary, you will live with us. But after you graduate, you will move out of the house. But you will still continue your education In Alice Academy after elementary. After you leave, you will not be spoken of in the Yukihira house hold. That means in this house Yoichi is the only child. But you will be joining us in public if needed. Oh and by the way, from now on you can't talk in this household. Your voice annoys me so much. "

My eyes widen in shock, I can't believe what I had just heard. My parents will kick me out when I graduate from elementary. I will have a brother, who will succeed the family company. In other words, my parents won't acknowledge me. I loved them, but how can I be so blind? I asked myself why I couldn't please my parents like other kids. When I looked up again, I asked "When will Yoichi arrive?"

"He's already here; he's in the car sleeping." My father spoke coldly to me.

"Who will support me when I leave the house?" I asked, my eyes filled with tears.

"We will." Papa answered again.

"Where will I live?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"You will live in one of the houses that are under your name." her father spoke "Whatever we gave you; we will not take it back. That includes: 5 vacation houses, 2 houses, some land, money, and a small part of the company."

I looked up when I heard the last part.

"Kazumi told me how well you did in the business course so I will give you a small part of the company. You can spend time with Yoichi if he lets you. And you're mother's right, your voice is annoying."

With that said my parents left me. But in my mind they left me all alone in the dark with no hope, support, and _love_.

When a small boy walked in front of her she looked up. He has sliver grey hair, and green eyes. In other word; he was Yoichi. He helped her up, and said "I heard everyting and don't worry."

I smiled at him and was about to say thank you when I remembered my parents word.

"You can twalk to me. I won't twell." Yoichi said.

I smiled and said "thank you Yoichi."

Yoichi blushed and walked away.

My friends ran up to me and hugged me. They cried not believing what the future has in hold for me. When they saw my eyes the cried even more; my eyes were shattered, full of sadness, hollow, unlike before; full of happiness, sparkle, _life_.

"We'll stay over tonight again." Hotaru said. And rest nodded

"Yoichi seems to like Mikan." Kazumi said "You guys should invite him."

"We should, he doesn't seem too bad." Permy said and at that moment Yoichi walked down.

"Yoichi do you want join our sleepover?" Anna asked.

"Can I jwion?" Yoichi asked quietly.

"Of course you can join" Permy smiled at him.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7…_

**Yukihira Mansion:**

The girls stayed over again to keep me company and found Yoichi really adorable. He showed up at my door all fresh and clean and is in his cute bear . holding a stuffed bear.

We played games dressed Yoichi up and laughed. But they realized that I is still depressed.

"Am I bwothering you?" Yoichi asked me.

"No you're not in fact I'm happy that I have a brother now…the thing that is bothering me are the things that mama and papa said…" I smiled sadly. My friends were shocked to hear that.

_Next morning…_

"At school I'm known as Mikan Sakura, a poor girl on scholarship." I said to Yoichi.

Yoichi nodded "do people look down on you in school?"

My eyes sadden "Yes…they do…"

"Mommy and daddy looked down on you too…but I won't! I pwomice!"

"Thank you Yoi-little bro" I said with a small smile.

We left the house and into the car.

**School:**

_*car stop*_

I got off giving a small smile to Yoichi and the Chuffer.

"Why are you getting off so early swister?"

"I walk to school from here." I replied simply "Remember? I'm supposed to be poor."

While I walked everyone that passed by me looked at me with disgust.

When I arrived, I met up with my friends. We went to classroom together when suddenly I fell. Hard on floor, my friends rushed to my aid and noticed that my knee was badly scraped. Our classmates began to laugh and snicker. Hotaru got pissed and glared at them, immediately they shut up.

Nonoko's voice full of concern asked "Are you okay Mikan?"

"I'm fine, Nonoko." I said, but my friends noticed how my knee was bleeding really badly.

"Let's take you to the infirmary, you clumsy klutz." Even though Permy's words were harsh, I knew my friend was worried.

**Infirmary:**

The nurse looked at me with disgust and asked "How did you end up with this?"

"I fell." I replied quietly.

The nurse spoke coldly to me "Don't put to mush pressure on the knee for a couple of days, and don't do extreme sports."

"I understand, and thank you for your help." I replied gratefully.

"Let's return to the class. Otherwise Narumi's going to mark us absent." Permy said and we all agreed. Hotaru helped me up the stairs, but when we walked into the class, Luna pushed me and I landed on the floor.

Luna stared at me, her voice dripped with venom "Oops, I did see you there and I did do that on purpose."

At that moment, Narumi walked in and yelled "LUNA KOIZUMI! Apologize to Mikan immediately!"

"What? Why? I mean she's poor and she doesn't have a social status like me!" Luna shrieked with anger because the almighty Luna Koizumi needs to apologize to someone low like 'Mikan Sakura'.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke "Miss Luna Koizumi, I suggest you do what Mr. Narumi said. Otherwise don't be sorry."

We all turned to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was my uncle.

"Principle Yukihara!" The students gasped in surprise.

Some whispers could be heard "Why would Principle Yukihara help the poor girl?"

"But Pri-"Luna's sentence got caught off when a little boy with soft silver hair with emerald green eyes came rushing in.

"Yoichi!" My friends gasped in surprise.

"Uncle, I'm bworde. Oh, hello everwyone." Yoichi smiled at us when he noticed us. Then he pointed his finger at my knee, his voice full with concern "What happwened to your knee?"

"I fell." I replied back with a small reassuring smile.

"Yoichi I'm helping Mikan right now, so go back to class okay?" My uncle's voice was gentle but full of command.

Yoichi walked away while saying "Okay." He came to me and whispered to my ear "I hope you get better soon swister."

The class stared at what just happened suddenly they yelled "UNCLE?"

"Yes that was my nephew, his name is Yoichi Yukihara." My uncle walked to Luna and said "Mikan is Yoichi's friend so if you hurt her, be careful because he can make you have a rough time." Those words were just loud enough for my friends, Narumi, and I to hear. With that my uncle left the room. Silence filled the room when suddenly, a boy with dark, messy raven, and ruby crimson eyes walked in to the classroom with his best friend who has soft blonde hair, and calming ocean blue eyes; in other words they are Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

Ruka's voice filled with curiosity "Why is everyone so crowded?"

"Principle Yukihara just help the poor girl." Someone said, but the voice was barley a whisper.

Ruka being a gentleman tried to help me up, but my friends beat him to it.

"Ruka~ don't touch her, she's poor and you don't know what poor people have!" Some random classmate said.

"She may be poor, but she is still human. Right Natsume?" Ruka looked at his friend for back up, but to his surprise his friend just glared at me.

"She's not worth our time Ruka and her social status is different from ours." With those words that hurt me so badly, Natsume left while my classmates other than my friends smirked with triumph.

**Yukihara Mansion:**

I was in the living room when suddenly I heard laughing and giggling. Instantly I realized that those belong to my parents. I was happy, yet sad at the same time. Happy that they are happy but sad because I fail as a daughter, a Yukihara. Since young they don't really spend time with me, but now with Yoichi here, my parents' mood became light and happy. Because I was in my deep thoughts, I didn't notice my family was walking into the living room. When they saw me, their mood changed dramatically. I greeted them by nodding my head but was ignored. My father looked at me and said "Mikan, the Nogis are coming for dinner and I don't want you to spoil it so stay in your room until it's over."

"I understand, papa." I whispered. I remember that my parents detest my voice so whenever I see them, I try to make the conversation as short and quiet as possible.

My mother glared at me "I thought I said no talking remember?"

I took my notebook and wrote 'sorry mama' with that I left the room; it was painful to know that your parents never really loved you, I may be a second grader but I feel much older.

_TIME SKIP: dinner time_

**Mikan's Room:**

From my room, I can hear laughter, jokes and memories of the past. I enjoy hearing stories about my parents but they never told me anything about them. I only hear them from uncle and the maids that I play with.

_*knock*_

I was shocked because dinner hasn't started yet, but I opened the door anyways. The moment I open my door, is the moment my life turns to the worse. There stood Yoichi, but he wasn't alone, beside him was Ruka.

From afar I heard the maid calling from him and he answered "I'm in my swister's room." The maid came toward us and greeted us. "Ruka sama, Yoichi sama, and Mikan sama"

"Sister, Mikan sama?" Ruka's complexion was a mix of confusion and shock.

"Yes this is Madam and sir's older daughter, Mikan Yukihara." The maid answered gently, she was about to say more when the other maids were looking for her, she left but bid us goodbye by nodding her head. With Ruka being a smart bot he figured it out completely and was shocked. He was about to drag me out to play hide and seek but my parents saw. They kept quiet but after our guests left, they were enraged with anger.

**Yukihara Mansion: living Room**

"I thought I told you to stay in your room until they are gone!" my mother yelled with anger.

"I thought it was the maid! I never knew it was Ruka!" I tried to reason out with my parents, but like always, they never listen.

"Excuses, excuses, you are nothing but full of excuses!" My mother screamed at me. "I hate you! Did you know that? I hate you for ruining my life! I hate you! Because of** YOU, **rumorsstarted to spread! If you weren't a girl than **maybe** we will love you like how we love Yoichi!"

I was speechless. I never thought that my own mother would hate me that much just because I am not a boy. I looked at my father, but all he did was look away.

"Am I really nothing to you? Was everything my fault? Do you hate me that much?" I screamed. Never in my life did I do that to my parents.

"I thought I told you not to talk! Did I not?" My mother yelled. "I wish you were **NEVER **born! I wish you were gone!" I never thought that this would happen but my mother pushed me to the floor and started to hit me. Everyone stared in horror, including my father. No one tried to stop my mother; they were all to terrify to stop her. Suddenly I felt something around my neck; my own mother is trying to choke me. I gaged, cried, but all I heard was 'shut up, be quiet, I hate you, I never loved you.' With those words in my head I fainted. But before I did, I saw my brother and father trying to stop my mother.

"SWISTER!" Yoichi yelled his eyes were filled with tears.

My parents noticed that I had lost conscious but my mother just laughed.

"Call the doctor quick!" Mia screamed.

**Hospital:**

I woke up, but something was wrong and I knew it. I looked at my surroundings. White walls, machineries, beeping sound; I was in a hospital.

"MIKAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I looked to my right and saw my friends.

"How are you feeling, Mikan?" My poor uncle, he looked tired as if he hasn't slept in days.

I looked around looking for my parents, my uncle knowing me well said "They never came, but you made us all worried sick." I apologize but no sound came out of my lips, I can feel my lips move, but no sound. That's when it struck me.

"Mikan, why aren't you making any..." Anna's voice trailed off.

I tried to talk make any sound but my effort went to waste.

"Quick! Call the doctor!" Permy yelled.

Moments later, the doctor came and gave me a check. To his surprise I became mute.

The doctor turned to my uncle "There is nothing wrong with her, but…"

"But what?" my uncle asked anxiously. Everyone saw the worriedness on his face.

"I wish to see Dr. Imai." Hotaru's face was dead serious. "I wish to see him immediately."

"I'm afraid that is not possible, he is busy."

"Do you know who she is? Who we are?" Permy asked the doctor.

"Of course, your parents ar-"The doctor started but was interrupted

"No need to be rude to them." A calm voice suddenly echoed into the room.

"Dr. Imai…this little girl is eager to see you"

"Please let me take a look at her."

"It seems that Miikan had a…a mental block…" Dr. Imai started "Due to that, it seems to me that she blocked her own voice."

Everyone in the room was shocked, they stared at me, my friends' eyes were filled with tears; my uncle was in despair.


	9. Chapter 8

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 8_

**Hospital:**

"How is that possible…?" Nonoko's voice trailed off "Dr. Imai, please help her, you have to!"

Permy's face was in shock, I couldn't bear to look at her face. "You're the best doctor in Japan! You can do something! Right? Right?"

Seeing my friends and family all in shock, and despair just pains me. Even though I can't talk doesn't mean I can't write so I tugged my uncle's sleeve and did a writing gesture. He knew what I wanted and gave me a pen and a piece of paper. I smiled at him as a thank you and wrote 'Please calm down Permy, it's going to be alright.'

"Alright? ALRIGHT! How can you be alright? You can't talk Mikan! And you just think everything is alright! Tears streaming down Permy's beautiful dark emerald green eyes. I stood up and gave her a hug; she cried and cried. I looked up and walk to all my friends and gave them a hug, but I couldn't bear it anymore. Tears fell from my face; they fell like raindrops in a storm. My uncle and my friends surround me and gave me a group hug.

"Is there anything you can do, Dr. Imai?" My uncle looked at him is hoping eyes, but deep inside he knows that there was nothing we can do.

"You have to do something, please. Please Dr. Imai, please." Anna was begging Dr. Imai as if she lost something dear and precious.

"Help her, I know you can." Hotaru's voice was firm, but I could hear that she was begging. She grabbed Dr. Imai's hand "Please, please! I know you can help her! Please big brother! I've never asked for help in past! SO PLEASE! Please big brother, please help her. "

I have never seen the strong, confident, independent, Hotaru Imai look so helpless, and defeated. I looked at everyone in the room; I wrote 'Thank you. It's going to be okay. Don't worry. But please, don't tell mama and papa.' I then face Dr. Imai and wrote 'Thank you, and when can I leave the hospital?'

"You can leave in a few days; I have to make sure everything in your body is functioning properly." Dr. Imai said "Oh and it's nice to see you again Mikan, but I never thought that I would see you like this though."

After a few days, my uncle and friends picked me up from the hospital, but something was wrong. I noticed my uncle was troubled by something, I tugged his sleeve and gave him the note 'What's the matter? You seemed troubled.'

"Nothing Mikan." My uncle replied but I could tell that he was lying.

**Yukihara Mansion:**

"Welcome back Mikan sama." The maids and butler greeted. But all I can do was smile. I faced my uncle and wrote 'I'm going to my room.' Then I turned to my friends 'do you guys want to come?'

They looked at each other, but their faces told me that they can't, so I wrote 'It is okay if you guys can't, I understand.'

Anna looked at me "We're sorry Mikan." She gave me hug and whispered "We're always here to support you." With that my friends left.

**Mikan's Room:**

I lay down on the bed and thought about my life, a second grader who lost her voice. Great, my life was hard enough, now I can't talk. Well at least my parents are happy right? Now I understand that sometimes to make others happy, we must suffer in return.

**Alice Academy:**

I went to school earlier than usual, I walked pass the garden but stopped. I saw Natsume sitting underneath a sakura tree. His handsome face was calm and relaxed like he had no worries what so ever. Without thinking, I walk towards the tree, but instead of walking where Natsume was, I walked to the bench diagonal from him. He can't see me from where he is sitting, but I can see him. I was about to sit down when suddenly my cousin, Tsubasa Andou dragged me behind the bushes.

"Is it true you lost your voice?"

Since I couldn't talk, I nodded

Tsubasa's face paled, he hugged me and whispered "Everything's going to be alright."

All I could do was hug him back.

**Classroom:**

"Koko?"

"Sup, Narumi"

"Mikan? Mikan Sakura?" Narumi's voice began to panic.

"She's here Narumi" All the students looked up to owner of the voice which belongs to my uncle"Can I talk to you please, Narumi?"

By the end of the day, news about me losing my voice spread like wild fire.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Gakuen Alice

_Chapter 9_

**Yukihara Manison:**

When I got home, everyone knew about it, everyone except for my parents. As I walk in to the house all the maids and butler came towards me and Mia said "From now on, all of us will carry a notebook and a pen, that way you can communicate with us." I looked at her, her eyes were sad, full of sorrow, but I smiled and took her notebook and wrote "I'm okay, so don't worry."

"Mikan, how co-"before Mia can finish her sentence, I wrote 'I'm a little tired so I'll be in my room.' With that I left.

**Mikan's Room:**

I sat on my crimson red carpet. _Crimson red_, the colour of Natsume's beautiful, haunting eyes. I lay down and the today's memory flashed through my mind…

_Flashback…_

_After Tsubasa left me, I carefully crawled out. When I fully emerged from the bush, the school bell rang. 'Uh oh, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up…' I quickly got up but before I know it I was falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but to my surprise, it never came. I turned my head and opened my eyes and instantly my honey brown eyes met with crimson. I recognize these dangerous eyes instantly.  
_

"_Could you please get the hell off of me?" His voice was smooth, yet harsh, calm but commanding. My face was as red as his eyes, but I still got off him. There I lay on the grass, I opened my mouth to speak, but I remember I couldn't. _

"_I don't want to hear your fan girl talk. It irritates me. But be more careful." He stood up and walked away leaving me in shock but he stopped and said "Oh and you might wanna hurry up otherwise you'll ruin your reputation, __**scholar girl**__."_

_End of Flashback…_

Just remembering it makes my heart race. I looked at the clock 7:30 pm. Mama and papa are away for a business trip again, leaving Yoichi and I at home with my uncle.

_*knock*_

"Mikan, it's time for dinner." One of the maids said

**Dining Room:**

Everyone was there and I took my seat next to Yoichi. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Suddenly he tugged my sleeve, I looked at him. "How wash your dway?"

'It was fine, how was yours Yoichi?' I wrote but something seems off.

**Alice Academy:**

I walked to the school gate, but as I walked murmurs and whispers could be heard.

"I heard that the poor girl lost her voice, and that the principal helped her out."

"Maybe he just pities her."

I just kept on walking, not knowing where I was going bumped into Ruka.

"Are you okay sakura?" He said while trying to steady me.

Hotaru was running towards us and was yelling "She's fine."

I forgot that Ruka knows my secret so I wrote 'Hotaru can you tell the girls to meet us in the rose garden please?' Then I turned to Ruka 'Can you come with us, please?'

Ruka was shocked but he smiled and said "I will be glad to."

I then just noticed how Ruka's voice was soft, gentle, and smooth like raindrops rolling off a rose petal. I looked at him; I never had a good look at him. He has soft blonde hair, with gentle light aquamarine blue eyes, he has a nice face structure to compliment his prince charming looks. No wonder Hotaru likes him so much. Just the thought of that made me smile.

**Rose Garden:**

Once Ruka and I arrived to the rose garden, Anna rushed to me and asked "Mikan, what's wrong?"

'Nothing, nothing's wrong.' I replied back.

"If nothing is wrong then why is prince charming here?" Hotaru's was cold but we all know that Hotaru liked Ruka since the beginning of second grade.

I know that this news will shock them but I had no choice 'He knows my secret, but he doesn't know all of it.'

"WHAT! But how does he know?" Permy's voice full of worry

I looked at Ruka, hinting him to tell them how he found out the secret.

"Well…"

I let Ruka explain while my friends stood there like gaping fishes and comprehending the news that they were hearing. Just seeing their reactions was hilarious.

Ruka then turned and face me giving a formal bow "Nice to meet you Mikan _Yukihara, _I'm Ruka Nogi, heir to the Nogi Company."

I smiled and wrote 'Nice to meet you too, Ruka.'

Little did I know that someone was watching this all along…


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Gakuen Alice

_Chapter 10_

**Rose Garden:**

I then heard some shuffling behind the bushes "Who's there?"

There was no answer. I notice Permy was looking everywhere. Out of everyone in the group she was the most curious.

"Are you sure that there was somebody here other than us." Nonoko asked.

To be honest I really don't know, the rose garden was for my family and friends; so without my ID card, no one can come in.

Ruka looked around, "Maybe it was a cat."

"Maybe but never mind that, we should get going." Hotaru said as she started to leave.

We all followed but I just can't shake that uneasy feeling.

**Classroom:**

As we walked into the classroom, everyone starred at us.

"Why is Ruka sama with the poor girl?"

Before Ruka can retort, soft velvet voice filled the room. We all know who that voice belongs to, yet we all looked his way.

"Where have you been Ruka?" Natsume asked, but as he asked he looked my way. "Why were you with them?"

Ruka panicked but answered "They—"before he can finish someone walked in with Mr. Narumi.

"Class, I would like to introduce Mr. Persona. He will be your new instructor for your language course."

Mr. Persona has jet black hair with black onyx eyes. I must say he is quite handsome.

Everyone stood up and greeted Mr. Persona "Please to meet you."

Mr. Persona said nothing but nodded his head as in saying 'likewise'

As my friends and I walked to our seats, I feel like I had met him somewhere. Mr. Persona caught my eye and grabbed my wrist. "Have you forgotten about me already?"

I stopped and turned around; my eyes widen with shock. I know that voice anywhere and before I know it a smile appeared on my face. I went to my desk and wrote Persona a note telling him to go to the principal's office.

He looked at me and nodded his head then he excused himself; I looked at everyone in the class, their eyes filled with shock.

"Mr. Narumi, can we go with Mikan please?" Anna asked.

Narumi looked at my friends and I and replied "Sure, and don't worry I'll excuse you guys from class today."

We were about to walk out of the classroom when Permy asked. "Oh, Ruka do you want to come too?"

Ruka was taken by surprised but he smiled gently and said "Of course."

We then made our way to my uncle's office, but as we left I saw the Luna clinging to Natsume saying that I tricked Ruka, making him treating me nicely. At that very moment, I saw his eyes filled with hatred.

**Principal's Office:**

My uncle stood up and shook Persona's hand and said "Well, nice to see you again Rei."

Persona just smirked and said "Nice to see you too, _**uncle**_."

Ruka was just stood there gaping like a fish.

"BREATH! YOU IDIOT!" Hotaru yelled.

It worked and before we knew it, Ruka snapped out of his gaping and stuttered "Br—Bro—BROTHER?!"

"Yes you idiot he's her brother." All my friends shrieked at him.

Poor Ruka, with all that shouting and yelling, I think he'll become deaf.

Persona looked at me and asked "Why aren't you talking, Mikan?"

At once everyone went silent. They all starred at the ground and no dared to break the silence.

That's when my uncle spoke up "That's what we're here to tell you."

Ruka shyly asked my uncle "Um…I have a question…how is Mr. Persona Mikan's brother?"

"Well, Rei is adopted like Yoichi, Izumi treated Rei like his own son, and their relationship is amazing so he decides to adopt him at that time Rei was sixteen years old. A few months later, Mikan was born and Rei cared for her lot but he decided to study aboard in England."

Ruka noddedhis head but then he spoke "So wait, he's only eighteen!? And he's our language teacher?!"

I couldn't stand it anymore, I started to laugh but they can't hear me so I wrote 'Persona is really smart, he skipped a few grades so by sixteen he was in university and he graduated a few months ago' I gave the note to Ruka and his eyes widen with shock.

We spent more than five hours explaining everything to Ruka and Persona and by the time we finished Persona was hugging me saying "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to support you. I'm sorry that you have to go through all that. I'm sorry Mikan"

I hugged him back and patted his back trying to comfort him. He then let pushed me back a little so I can see his face; a small smile came across his face, I noticed his eyes soften and he said in the gentlest voice "Mikan, you are not stupid, or annoying; you are the strongest, kindest, smartest person I know. We may not be related by blood but when I first saw you; I knew that I cared for you and when you smiled at me I knew I was happy to have a sister like you."

Before I knew it tears streamed down my face I hugged my older brother back. I was happy to see him again.

Years passed and my life continued on the same way it has been. In a blink of an eye I graduated from elementary with my friends. And only they know my identity as _Mikan Yukihara. _I moved into my own mansion and to my surprise my parents let Persona live with me. I still like Natsume Hyuuga and I hope that my high school life is better than my elementary life…


	12. Chapter 11

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 11_

**Mikan's mansion: Bedroom**

I opened my eyes slightly trying to adjust to the bright sunlight shining through my bedroom window. It's been a month since I moved in and I still wasn't use to it. I sat up looked around my room still thinking what kind of changes should be made. When I moved in, the walls were white with white curtains; well basically everything was white when I moved in. Now my bedroom walls are a dark shade of red so when the sun shines the colour brightens by a shade or two. This red reminds me of _his _mesmerizing eyes. The curtains are now replaced with baby pink lace curtains and my big soft comfy rug that covers half of my room is violet. I stood up and walked to my bathroom. My bathroom is really big and I love the colour that Permy had chosen for me; well all my new furniture was chosen by my friends and they did a marvelous job. I was still half asleep when I finished brushing my teeth I then heard a knock on the door. I walked out of the bathroom and opened the door.

Persona just stared at me his dark eyes filled with amusement and said "Mikan, your friends are here. And I think you should dress yourself up before you head out with us."

I just stood there and pouted and I groggily walked to my bathroom to look at the mirror. I was wide awake within a split second. I look horrible with my messy bed hair and stuff. I quickly walked in to my walk-in closet and picked out my outfit. Since it was summer, I chose a light pink ruffle skirt with a pair of black denim shorts. I then looked at the reflection of myself, my long brown that ends at my waist, my fair skin with my doe like eyes and my petite body. I should be happy that I look decent but no matter how I look I know I can't be happy.

My trance was broken when I heard my friend, Anna yelled "Mikan! Would you mind hurrying up?"

I looked one more time at the mirror and I left my room grabbing my Marc by Jacobs's bag. While running down the stairs I saw my friends sitting on my black leather couch. I quickly bowed my head down as in saying sorry.

Permy was looking at me and said "It's about time Mikan, cause I'm not getting any younger ya know."

I smiled and nodded my head and quickly grabbed my notebook and wrote 'Sorry for making you guys wait'

Nonoko smiled at me and said "It's fine Mikan, we know it's only been a month since you moved into this place."

Hotaru was already at the door yelling "Hurry up otherwise we're going to miss movie!"

"Yes, Hotaru" Anna said smiling.

"Come on otherwise we really will miss the movie." Persona said urging us out the door.

**Movie theatre:**

When we got our tickets, we heard a few familiar voices; one was a sweet and fake, the other was a rich alto sound and the last one was gentle like prince charming escorting Cinderella to the dance floor. We recognize these voices immediately the sweet fake one belongs to Luna Koizumi, the gentle one belongs to Ruka Nogi, and the alto one that is music to my ears belongs to no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

My friends and I were all shocked but we overheard Luna complain "Natsume~ if I'm scared you must protect me. And—and if I cry don't make fun of me…okay? ~"

My friends and Persona all made a gagging face and started to mock Luna's cute duck face pouty look. I looked back and giggled a soundless giggle but what caught my attention was Natsume's reply. I immediately turned around looked at him my heart breaking to pieces.

"Don't worry Luna, if anything happens I promise I will be there protecting you." Natsume's facial expression was soft, kind and gentle.

I love that face but I know that he only and I mean only shows that face to Luna. I stared at Natsume, within these few years Natsume became more and more handsome. His eyes are like rubies, his face was beyond perfect and his body…well let's just say he is really proud of his body.

"Mikan, Mikan! It's okay let's go." Anna was dragging me into the theatre but I was still looking at Natsume.

Even though Natsume and Luna had been dating for two years, I still love him and deep down I want him to show that face to me, but I know that he would never do that; not to me, Mikan _Sakura. _

I then saw Ruka look this way. He was shocked to see me and my friends along with my brother, but the shock became a gentle smile and I smile back. Ruka is the only one other than my friends and family from school that knows my secret; my secret is that I am Mikan _Yukihara, _daughterof the Yukiharas, but I am also Mikan _Sakura_, a poor girl without a voice. With one last glance, I turned and let Anna drag me into the theatre.


	13. IMPORTANT

**To My Dear readers,**

SCHOOLS OUT! For me anyways...

First I really want ot thank those who had read this story. To be honest, I never really thought I would post this stroy online...But this story is kind of hard to write because english is my forth language. Sorry for not updating so frequently because I have been preparing for the provincials since May and I FUCKING HATE THEM! But I promice once those are over I will start updating them once a month again! But since you guys waited patiently I'll try update them 2 times a month during summer break! YEAH !

P.S.

I WISH THOSE WHO HAVE THE PROVINIALS LUCK! AND A GREAT SUMMER!

From: Happy smiles everyday


	14. Chapter 12

_I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE_

_CHAPTER 12_

**Mikan's Bedroom:**

I felt a ray of warmth hit my face which I reacted with a stir. I cracked my right eye open and closed it again then stretched, like a lazy cat, and sat up. I was about to fall back down to my comfy bed when I remembered that I have school in less than a week and I promised my friends that I'll go shopping with them! I quickly ran to my washroom and brushed my teeth, brush my hair, and then ran to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day. Of course I barely made it on time and was able to avoid Hotaru's nagging—for now.

**Mall:**

My friends and I picked up our uniforms from the tailor shop and we tried it on. All of us looked at each other, the plaid checkered that is four inches above our knee; well, all the girls' skirts are four inches above the knee no matter how tall you are and the white dress shirt with a checkered tie and a black blazer or a black sweater vest. We all looked at the mirror and we noticed how our appearance had change over time. Anna has natural salmon pink hair and bright pink eyes while Nonoko has natural aqua blue hair and blue eyes, both their hair reach mid back, Hotaru has black hair that past her ears and barley touching her neck with amethyst eyes, Permy has this unique natural sea green colour hair that her front hair are curled with green eyes while me, I have long caramel hair that is naturally curled at the tips with brown eyes. Of course, I have to admit all five of us look like models we have what every man wants—a hot, sexy body; we are about five feet five inches tall but unlike my friends, I hide my perfect body and my flawless face with cloths twice the size of my own and big square glasses and fake braces etc. when I'm in school. I looked at me in the mirror we are different but same at the same time.

"Ikan—Mikan MIKAN!" Anna's voice brought me back to reality and I looked at her.

Permy looked at me and said "Seriously Mikan, stop spacing out"

I gave an apologetic smile and all Permy could do is sigh when Hotaru said that we're leaving we all agreed because by the time we finished shopping we all have at least five bags in each hand.

_Time skip_

**Mikan's Bedroom:**

I felt the sun's beams shining my face and I stirred. Within three minutes I sat on my bed looking towards my window and I heard a knock on my door. It opened slightly and then the figure emerged from the door. Yoichi, who is now eleven years old, tackled me with a hug. I was shocked but was happy and hugged him back.

"Morning sis. Today's the first day of school and we always go to school together. Remember?"

"I pulled back and stared at his green eyes and smiled. All these years my relationship with Persona and Yoichi had been wonderful but I always ask myself 'Why can't mama and papa love me like other parents'

I grabbed my notebook and wrote 'Of course I remember and Persona is coming with us'

Yoichi smiled at that and yelled "YAY!"

I smiled and wrote 'Let me get ready first mkay?'

"Okay!" with that Yoichi left my room and went down stairs,

I brushed my teeth, braided my hair, and got dressed. Of course I look like a typical poor nerd when I starred at my reflection. I went downstairs ate my breakfast with my brothers and we all left for school.

**School Gate:**

"KYAAAAA IT'S NATSUME AND RUKA!"

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU! NATSUME!"

When we arrived the whole school was screaming their names. I got off the car and went to my friends who are waiting at the front gates. That's when I saw Natsume's arm around Luna's petite waist. I hate to admit it but they look perfect together. Natsume caught me staring at him and he leaned into Luna's ear and whispered something that made her giggle. My heart clenched and I starred at the floor. When I looked up again I saw Luna walking towards me but luckily Ruka came to the rescue.

"Mikan, I need to ask you something." Ruka said smiling. These past few years Ruka had been really nice and I know that he has a crush on Hotaru but was too scared to admit it.

I followed him and he asked if I can help him. Instantly I knew. I knew he is going to confess his love for Hotaru. I nodded my head smiling and gave him a piece of paper. He read the note and smiled.

In less than ten minutes I dragged my best friends over to the rose garden where Ruka is waiting and left Hotaru there. While the rest of us e behind a bush peeking at the confession. They talked both blushing, then they hugged, and then they…they kissed… At that moment we jumped out from the bush and hugged Hotaru congratulating the new couple.

_*BRINGG*_

The bell rang and we rushed to class of course we are all in the same class again. But this time Hotaru isn't sitting with me instead she's sitting with Ruka. When Natsume walked him with Luna, they starred at Ruka and Hotaru.

Five…four…three…two…one…

"It's about time bro. I've waited fuckin' forever" Natsume said smiling.

I immediately looked down blushing. Thankfully the teacher—Mr. Narumi—walked in.

"Class we are going to have a seating plan."

The whole class groaned but of course they listen to the teacher.

"We're going to pick our number out of this hat and whoever has the same number they are going to be partners for the whole year."

We all took our turns but I heard some mutter "I hope I don't sit with poor girl."

I looked at my number 'eleven' and went to my seat. Once I sat down I looked around and saw that Hotaru and Ruka are sitting together. And my friends are paried up with Nastume's buddies.

"Fuck"

I turned to the voice and saw Natsume. No way. Natsume is sitting beside me.

"You got to be fucking serious. I'm sitting next to poor girl" Natsume was swearing under his breath and it broke my heart that he doesn't want to sit next to me. But at the same time I'm happy because I get to sit next to my crush.

"Class we have a project and it's a group project. So you and your new partner are going to present your family company." Narumi said smiling.

"Are you fucking serious?" Natsume looked at me and said "You don't have a fucking company. You are fucking poor."

"HYUUGA!" Hotaru yelled and she walked towards us "Don't you dare to look down on her Hyuuga and I mean it."

Narumi walked towards us and whispered into Natsume's ears "Natsume, you should apologize to Mikan otherwise I'll have to fail you."

Natsume glared at the teacher and then at me and said "We're presenting my company. And don't you dare to screw it up." He then stormed out the classroom leaving me speechless. Before I know it I was smiling.


End file.
